Nasib oh Nasib
by Little Blue Rhythm
Summary: Seharusnya aku ini super lucky, tapi kenapa semuanya menjadi jungkir balik dengan mudahnya! Kenapa justu kesialan yang semakin lama menghampiriku! Naruto point of view. No Bashing Chara Naruhina/Sasuhina/Kibasaku


Sebelum cerita dimulai, aku cuma mau bilang, aku lagi ga nge-bashing Naruto kok. Emang entah kenapa lagi terlintas aja ide Naruto yang dipenuhi kesialan. Jangan salah paham ya...

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Hei, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian semua pasti sudah kenal aku kan? Apa kalian tau, saat ini aku sedang senang, bahkan aku menganggap bahwa aku orang paling beruntung di Konoha ini. Apa kalian tau kenapa? Hehehe... Akan kuberitahu ya, aku berhasil membawa pulang kembali sahabatku si missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku langsung diangkat menjadi Hokage. Oh, bahagianya aku.

**Nasib oh Nasib**

**By: Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Yeah, awalnya aku berpikir bahwa aku ini _super lucky_. Namun, aku sepertinya harus menarik pemikiranku itu. _Well_, pertama-tama karena asistenku adalah seorang Nara Shikamaru. Dia memang super sih, super jenius tapi super males. Bahkan pekerjaanku saja tidak ia bantu. Asisten macam apa itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberinya misi ke Suna.

Suna...

Kok ada yang janggal...

"Ah, sial! Dia kan bisa pacaran di sana dengan kakaknya Gaara!" kataku menyadari kebodohanku sendiri.

Oke, itu yang pertama. Yang kedua adalah tentang Sakura. Kalian pasti masih ingat kan bahwa Haruno Sakura itu adalah orang yang kucintai? Yah, dan aku sekarang juga sedang menderita patah hati. Sakura kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur mengingat siapa yang berhasil mengambil hati Sakura. Jika kalian pikir orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, maka kalian salah besar. Bukan Sasuke-teme itu, tapi teman berantem (?) saat aku masih di akademi dulu, Inuzuka Kiba.

Mengejutkan sekali untukku...

Kalau bukan dengan Sakura, aku dengan siapa lagi? Ino? Bisa-bisa aku digentayangin senyum mengerikannya Sai. Tenten? Bisa dibacok Neji nanti aku. Shion? Lebih parah lagi, aku bisa jadi makanan serangganya Shino. Anko-sensei? Ogah deh. Kurenai-sensei? Udah ada yang punya. Hanabi? Dia milik Konohamaru. Moegi? Lama-lama aku dikatain pedofil dah. Lalu...

TING!

Otakku langsung teringat dengan gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Gadis yang waktu itu menyatakan cintanya saat melawan Pein. Aduh, aku kan juga belum menjawabnya.

TOK... TOK...

"Masuk,"

"A-ah, ano, Hokage-sama, sa-saya hanya ingin me-melaporkan bahwa misiku su-sudah tuntas," kata seorang kunoichi.

'Baru aja diomongin,' kataku dalam hati.

"Oke... oke... Selain itu, Hinata, kau tidak usah seformal itu! Bagaimanapun juga kita kan seumuran. Aku merasa sudah sangat tua dipanggil begitu!" Kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Ba-baik Ho-eh Naruto-kun," kata Hinata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

'Ternyata kalau diperhatikan Hinata manis juga ya?' batinku.

Aku mengamati gadis di depanku. Wajahnya tampak lebih merah dari sebelumnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun, ke-kenapa kau-"

BRAAAAK!

"Baka Naruto!"

"Hei Nyonya Inuzuka, bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut dengan pintu itu?" kataku sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"Baka! Aku minta kau kirimkan satu saja ninja lain untuk membantuku di rumah sakit. Para suster, dokter, ninja relawan, bahkan aku sendiri sudah kewalahan menangani Sasuke-kun yang suka kabur seenaknya!" kata Sakura tegas.

"Memangnya Ino, Sai, dan Kiba belum cukup?" tanyaku.

"Kalau sudah cukup aku tidak mungkin ke sini tau!" balas Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura kini beralih ke gadis indigo yang daritadi terdiam menyaksikan debatku dengan Sakura.

"Hei Naruto, aku mau Hinata membantuku. Cepat kau beri dia perintah!" perintah Sakura.

"Eh? A-apa tidak merepotkanmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu tidak Hinata. Ah, mungkin sebaiknya Shino juga ikut membantu. Keahlian tim delapan adalah melacak kan?" kata Sakura semangat.

"Shino sedang melakukan misi lain, dan Hinata-" aku menarik nafasku dalam.

"Mulai besok bantulah Sakura-chan di rumah sakit," kataku akhirnya.

"Yay! Besok kutunggu kau Hinata!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Yayaya... Aku mau ke Ichiraku ya,"

...

"_WHAT_?!"

Aku terkejut.

Ini adalah ketidakberhuntunganku yang ketiga. Warung Ramen Ichiraku favoritku...

TUTUP!

Di sana tertulis...

_Pelanggan Ichiraku yang terhormat..._

_Maaf kami harus menutup warung ini untuk sementara waktu. Karena kami sedang mengalami masalah dengan bahan makanan serta resep baru. Kami harap para pelanggan bisa memakluminya. Mungkin kami akan kembali buka sebulan lagi._

_Salam,_

_Teuchi_

"Sebulan itu lama... Hiks, ya sudahlah, aku mau beli ramen instan saja,"

Ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

...

Hari berikutnya aku sempatkan diri menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konaha. Aku ingin melihat perkembangan tempat ini setelah kemarin Sakura datang menuntut relawan lainnya.

"Yo, Hokage, sedang apa ke sini?" tanya Kiba sambil membawa alat-alat bedah.

"Memeriksa keadaan. Lalu, untuk apa alat-alat itu?"

"Oh, untuk pembedahan nanti siang jam dua belas," balas Kiba.

"Oh,"

"Ah, Hinata, bisa tolong kau berikan ini ke Sakura? Kau sedang tidak memeriksa si Uchiha kan?" kata Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"A-ah, iya, aku mengerti Kiba-kun," balas Hinata.

Aku memandang Hinata yang kini berbalut baju perawat. Rambut indigonya yang biasa ia gerai sekarang ia kuncir kuda seperti Ino. Ini kali pertamanya aku melihat Hinata tidak memakai pakaian 'biasa'nya.

'Manis,'

"Umm... Aku duluan ya, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dan Kiba.

...

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikiranku dipenuhi dengan Hinata. Ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari lama sih tentang kenyataan bahwa Hinata jauh lebih manis dari Sakura.

Mungkin sekarang aku sudah seperti pemain sinetron yang sedang jatuh cinta. Menatap langit malam sambil memainkan sebuah gitar, membayang-bayangkan gadis pujaan, dan tak lupa khayalan-khayalan tentangku dan 'dia'.

Oke...

Mungkin aku cocok jadi pemain sinetron seperti itu.

Kembali terbayang Hinata yang sedang memakai seragam perawat. Ya ampun, kalau begini sih aku mau masuk rumah sakit dan ingin Hinata menjadi perawat KHUSUS untukku.

Duh, aku benar-benar berkhayal...

...

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kemari, Teme? Bukannya seharusnya kau di rumah sakit?"

"Hn,"

"Hei, apa kau tidak takut dihajar oleh Sakura-chan? Mungkin nanti kau malah lebih lama tinggal di rumah sakit!"

"Diam kau, Dobe,"

"Kalau begitu ke-"

BRAAAAK!

"WADAW!"

"HOKAGE!" teriak Kiba.

"Lho? Naruto? Kau dimana?"

"Di-di sini Kiba," kataku.

Ok, ketidakberhuntunganku selanjutnya. Aku dengan suksesnya kalah oleh sebuah pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh Kiba.

"Waaa, maaf Naruto, aku kelebihan tenaga,"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Sasuke melarikan diri lagi,"

"Tuh bocahnya," kataku sambil menunjuk orang di belakangku itu.

"Oi, Naruto, terang-terangan itu Kakashi-sensei, masa' kau bilang Sasuke? Ah, bau Sasuke susah sekali sih dilacak!" keluh Kiba sembari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau berani menyamar menjadi Kakashi-sensei, Teme?"

BOOFF

"Bukan urusanmu,"

TOK... TOK...

"Masuk," kataku malas.

"Hah... Hah... A-ano, Naruto-kun... Apa kau lihat Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Itu," kataku sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

OKE!

Dia sekarang menyamar sebagai Iruka-sensei.

Hinata menatap Iruka-sensei jadi-jadian itu dengan seksama.

"Su-sudahlah Sasuke-kun, jangan me-menyamar jadi Iruka-sensei lagi," kata Hinata sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Cih,"

Kini Sasuke kembali ke wujud asalnya.

Aku cengo. Tadi Kiba tidak menyadari kalau si teme satu itu nyamar jadi Kakashi-sensei, sedangkan Hinata dengan mudahnya mengetahui kalau ia sedang menyamar.

'Hebat,' pujiku dalam hati.

"Ka-kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Na-Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lalu keluar ruanganku diikuti Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa menemukanku, sih?" ucap Sasuke pelan namun dapat kudengar.

Aku menahan tawa melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

...

"Kau tidak kapok kabur apa, Teme!" ucapku malas melihat Sasuke kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku seperti waktu itu.

"Hn,"

TOK... TOK...

"Masuk," ucapku malas sambil membaca beberapa dokumen.

"A-ano, maaf mengganggu. A-aku hanya ingin menjemput Sa-Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata sopan.

"Cih,"

"Kau sangat berhuntung, Teme," sindirku.

"Diam kau, Dobe. Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku sedangkan si Inuzuka itu tidak bisa menemukanku?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Eh? Tidak tau," jawab Hinata polos.

'_SO CUTE_!' batinku.

Namun aku langsung cengo begitu Sasuke keluar sambil menyeret Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun. Ka-kami permisi, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata.

...

Kesialanku berlanjut. Dokumen-dokumen kini menggunung di mejaku. Bahkan Shikamaru si asisten pemalas itu belum kembali dari Suna. Aku benar-benar salah mengirimnya ke Suna.

"Baka Naruto!"

"Ada apa lagi Sakura-chan? Kau mau membantuku mengerjakan dokumen-dokumenku?" ucapku malas.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Sasuke-kun sudah diizinkan pulang besok. Namun ia masih harus dijaga," terang Sakura.

"Oh ya ya,"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benakku.

"Panggil Hinata ke sini dan kau Sakura, kau saja yang menjaga Sasuke," ucapku.

"Eh? Baiklah," ucap Sakura lalu pergi.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata datang.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tolong gantikan Shikamaru membantuku menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Apa kau bisa, Hinata-chan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Hmm... Akan kuusahakan," jawab Hinata membuatku langsung menyengir lebar.

Yeah, aku kembali mendapatkan keberhuntunganku kali ini. Selamat tinggal kesialan!

...

BRAAAK!

"Baka Naruto!"

"Apa lagi Nyonya Inuzuka Sakura?! Apa undangan pernikahan kalian sudah jadi?" kataku malas.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura datang ke kantorku sambil berteriak 'Baka Naruto'.

"Undangannya sedang diurus Kiba-kun. Akh! Bukan itu! Aku tidak mau menjadi penjaga Sasuke-kun. Dia selalu saja menghilang disaat aku mengawasinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!" keluh Sakura.

"Kau mudah lengah, Sakura-chan!" kataku sambil menatap dokumen-dokumen di depanku, sesekali menyeruput teh yang sudah disediakan Hinata.

BRAAAK

"Permisi Uzumaki Naruto sang Hokage! Saya ke sini untuk memberikan undangan pernikahan antara Inuzuka Kiba dan Haruno Sakura!" ucap Kiba semangat.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, Kiba-kun. Hokage kita ini menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Kiba.

"Aduh aduh Sakura-hime. Hokage kita itu memang menyebalkan. Masa' kau lupa?"

"Oh iya, kau benar juga,"

"Kalau kalian di sini hanya untuk menyindirku sebaiknya keluar saja!" ucapku kesal, sedangkan Hinata yang daritadi di sebelahku hanya terkikik geli.

"Aku ingin orang lain menggantikanku! Gara-gara tugasku mengawasi Sasuke-kun, waktuku dengan Kiba-kun jadi berkurang, tau!" keluh Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata saja yang menggantikanmu, hime. Biasanya kan Hinata yang selalu dengan mudahnya menemukan si Uchiha itu!" usul Kiba yang membuatku langsung membeku seketika.

Hinata? Menjaga Sasuke? Apa ini kesialanku selanjutnya? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hei, aku masih memerlukan asisten tau!" ucapku beralasan.

TOK... TOK...

"Hokage-sama, aku kembali," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Dasar asisten yang tidak bisa diandalkan! Kenapa malah kembali di saat seperti ini!

"Nah, asistenmu sudah kembali, jadi..." kata Sakura menatapku horor, menyiapkan tangannya untuk segera meninjuku.

"U-ukh, baiklah. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata-chan, menuruti mereka?" ucapku pasrah.

"Ya, aku ti-tidak apa-apa. Te-terima kasih sudah khawatir, Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Yaiy! Malam ini kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, Kiba-kun!" ucap Sakura kembali bergelayut manja pada Kiba.

"Kau benar. Oh iya Naruto, datang ya di pernikahan kami dua hari lagi," kata Kiba lalu pergi bersama Sakura.

"Kau, Shikamaru. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu atau aku tidak akan pernah mengutusmu ke Suna lagi!" ancamku.

"Iya iya. Dasar merepotkan,"

"Kau yang merepotkan, tau!" teriakku frustasi sedangkan Hinata yang masih di ruanganku hanya terkikik geli.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi ya," ucap Hinata lalu meninggalkan ruanganku.

Dalam hati aku sudah meraung-raung tidak jelas. Meratapi kesialanku yang dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan keberhuntunganku.

...

Aku menatap malas pernikahan Kiba dan Sakura-chan. Sesekali aku menguap lebar. Sepertinya aku sudah tertular malasnya Shikamaru.

Mataku langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri tak jauh dariku bersama lelaki berambut raven. Hinata dan Sasuke.

Cih. Aku lupa kalau sekarang Hinata sedang menjaga Sasuke.

"Yo Teme, Hinata!" sapaku.

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas sedangkan Hinata tersenyum manis membalas sapaanku.

"Apa kabar Tuan Patah Hati?" sindir Sasuke.

"Membosankan Tuan Tukang Kabur," balasku.

Aku dan Sasuke saling melempar _deathglare_.

"Kyaaa... Waktunya pelemparan buket!" teriak gadis-gadis di sekitar kami membuatku dan Sasuke menutup telinga kami.

Buket bunga yang dilempar Sakura terpental-pental tanpa arah dan jatuh pada seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh dariku. Yang mendapatkan buket itu –secara tidak sengaja- adalah Hinata.

"Kau berhuntung, Hinata-chan!" teriakku.

"E-eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja bayanganku dan Hinata sedang berada di posisi Kiba dan Sakura terlintas di benakku membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

...

"Paman! Aku rindu sekali pada paman!" teriakku lebay ketika menduduki warung ramen kesukaanku ini yang pada akhirnya buka kembali.

"Haha.. Maaf maaf.. Ini, aku berikan kau menu spesial gratis untukmu, Naruto," ucap Paman Teuchi.

"Horeee! Selamat makan!" ucapku semangat lalu segera menyambar ramen di hadapanku.

Khukhukhu, akhirnya keberhuntungan kembali memihak kepadaku.

"Oh iya, Naruto, apa kau sudah baca koran pagi ini? Beritanya sangat menghebohkan,"

"Koran? Berita?"

"Permisi,"

"Oh kau Sasuke. Selamat ya. Hahaha... Ini kuberikan ramen gratis untukmu!" ujar Paman Teuchi pada Sasuke yang baru datang.

"Hn,"

'Memangnya Sasuke kenapa?' batinku heran.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak seorang gadis yang sangat aku kenal.

Hinata berjalan ke arah kami dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Wah wah, Hinata. Selamat ya," ujar Paman Teuchi lagi yang membuatku bertambah heran.

"Ukh... Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu sih?" ujar Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'_CUTE_!' batinku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" ucap Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berita di koran ini!" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan halaman depan koran hari ini pada kolom 'Berita Ter-HOT!'.

Aku membaca kalimat pada koran itu dengan seksama. 'Uchiha Sasuke Menjalin Hubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata'? Apa-apaan ini?

"Memangnya kau ada masalah dengan itu, hm?" ucap Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"A-aku tidak suka ja-jadi pusat perhatian se-seperti ini, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata gugup.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, mengangkat dagu gadis manis di dekapannya itu agar menatapnya. Orang-orang di sekeliling langsung menahan napas melihat aksi Sasuke. Tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin dan gemetar.

"Itu hanya peringatan supaya tidak ada yang **menyentuh** milikku," ucap Sasuke tajam lalu mengecup lembut bibir Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, i-ini tempat umum," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Wah, wah, pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan saja," ucap Paman Teuchi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Sumpit yang kupegang langsung mengikuti arah gravitasi dan aku sukses menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

Kesialanku selanjutnya, kehilangan cinta baruku begitu cepat, dan harus melihatnya bermesraan dengan SAHABATku sendiri.

"Yah, kok pingsan," ucap Sasuke sok polos melihat Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke langsung membopong Hinata lalu melirik ke arahku.

"Sepertinya julukan 'Tuan Patah Hati' memang cocok untukmu, Ho-ka-ge-sama," sindir Sasuke kemudian berlalu membawa Hinata pergi.

"Terima kasih atas ramennya, paman," teriak Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, lain kali datang lagi ya dengan Hinata-chan!" teriak Paman Teuchi disusul dengan acungan jempol oleh Sasuke sebagai isyarat 'ya'.

Tunggu dulu.

Jadi Sasuke sudah tau tentang perasaanku pada Hinata?

"AWAS KAU, TEMEEEE!"

~THE END~


End file.
